


Lovely Confessions

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco seem to have fallen in love with each other.





	Lovely Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing and this happened. I hope you like it. :)

Hermione had bullied Harry into going back for their eighth year. She had brought it up in every conversation until he agreed to go. Now, as he sat in the great hall once more, he found himself glad to be here. He looked around, taking inventory of who had returned with him. Seamus and Dean were making out two seats down. Luna had drifted from the Ravenclaw table to the Slytherin table to sit with Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy was talking animatedly to Pansy Parkinson, who kept making eyes at Ron. Ron didn’t notice, of course. Neville was telling Hermione all about the muggle he had met at a flower shop over the summer and their engagement. Harry took a deep breath. Things were different but they were different in a good way.   
_________________________________________________________________

Harry decided, a month into the school year, that eighth year sucked. Hermione and Ginny were flirting all the time, Ron and Pansy had started dating, Luna and Blaise were quickly becoming the school’s favorite couple, and he was in love with Draco Malfoy. It was all very difficult to deal with. 

Harry and Draco were sharing a room. That meant that Harry often had to see Draco without various clothing items. Luckily, it was fall and Draco, who Harry had learned was almost constantly cold, slept in layers. Unluckily, Draco had a bad habit of stealing Harry’s sweaters. 

“I don’t have any. I could always buy some more but the ministry froze our accounts. I only have enough for school things.” Draco had said when Harry had asked. 

“Well, I suppose it’s okay. It’s hot at night anyway.” Harry had answered with a blush. 

He and Draco had both apologized, rather reluctantly, at the beginning of the year. Especially since so many of their friends had decided to pair off with each other and they were stuck sharing a dorm for the year. Since then, they had been getting along fairly well. Harry had discovered a lot about Draco, all of which contributed to his growing feelings towards the blonde.   
______________________________________________________________________

The first person Draco told was Pansy. 

“What do you mean you’re in love with Potter?” She had practically yelled. Draco thanked Merlin that the common room was pretty much empty. But apparently not empty enough. 

“What?” Ginny and Hermione chorused, coming down the stairs from Hermione’s room that she shared with Pansy. 

Draco groaned and threw himself back to lay on the floor. 

“Great. Now you’ve told every girl likely to tell Harry.” He huffed, looking up to meet the laughing eyes of his best friend. 

“Sorry, love. At least I didn't tell Luna. Besides, maybe they can help.” Draco moved his eyes hopefully to Ginny and Hermione. 

“Help you get with Harry? You don’t need our help with that. I’m pretty sure he hasn’t been able to stop looking at you since we got back.” Ginny snorted. 

“Harry and I still have a lot to talk about. I just don’t know how to bring it up without him hating me.” Draco sighed. 

“Okay. Sit up. Talk to us first and then it might be easier to talk to him.” Hermione offered. Draco did as she said and they all settled in for a long, difficult conversation.   
_______________________________________________________________

It had been three months since Draco spoke with Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy. They had been yelling at him to say something since then but he could never bring himself to do it. Every time he tried, he either lost confidence or was interrupted. Luckily, Harry figured out that something was up. He cornered Draco when the blonde had made for the library. 

“What is it, Harry?” Draco sighed, more than a little nervous. 

“Something weird is happening. You avoid me half the time and try and get me alone the other half. I’m getting some mixed signals. If you don’t want to talk to me, don’t, but stop doing whatever this is.” Harry went to walk away but Draco grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“We need to talk about a few things. I just have a lot of trouble talking about it and I don’t want to make you hate me.” Draco trained his eyes on the floor, not daring to look into Harry’s vibrant green eyes to see the hate he had seen when they were younger.

“I couldn’t hate you, Draco,” Harry said, making the blonde’s head snap up. 

“How? I’ve been horrible to you and Hermione and Weasley. Not to mention all the things I did during the war.” Draco looked astonished and a little doubtful. 

“You also apologized and you’re different. Those things you did were done for necessity. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you in that house.” Harry smiled sadly at him. Draco tried to smile back but the emotion he tried to push away seemed to push through as Harry pulled him into an unexpected hug. Draco tensed at first before relaxing into it and burying his face in Harry’s chest. Now he just had to figure out how to tell Harry he was in love with him.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Draco had been relieved when they said that the eighth years were allowed to play on their house teams. It was the second to last game of the season, Slytherins against Ravenclaws. If the Slytherins won this game, they would go up against Gryffindor for the cup. Draco was nervous. Not because he didn’t think he would win. He always won, except for when he played against Harry, but it was because Harry had promised to cheer for him and he didn’t want to disappoint. 

High up above everyone else, he caught Harry’s eye. The boy smiled at him from the stands and raised the end of his scarf to showcase its Slytherin colors. Draco grinned and sped off to look for the snitch. He was up against a 5th year Ravenclaw that had beat out Cho Chang for seeker this year. The girl was small and easily wound her way through the other members of the team. Draco had to admit that she was good but he knew that he was better. 

The game lasted for at least two hours. Slytherin was behind by 50 points. Draco was exhausted and sweaty, in need of a long shower. He was so ready for the game to end that he was sure it was through pure will power that he spotted the snitch. It was near the Ravenclaw goal post. Sure enough, the other seeker noticed as he started moving towards it and in no time at all, they were racing for the snitch. 

When they were just a foot away, the other seeker started to pull ahead and Draco knew he needed to do something quickly. So he dived. While being 30 feet in the air. He felt his hand close around the fluttering wings and that’s when the panic set in. It was a good twenty seconds of falling before he remembered he was a wizard and wandlessly summoned his broom. Shocked gasps turned into cheering, even from a few Gryffindors. 

He landed carefully on the grass but before even his team could get to him, arms were encircling his waist and he looked up to find green eyes shining brightly at him. Draco smiled and they moved forwards simultaneously to press their lips together. Draco buried his hands in Harry’s messy hair and Harry’s arms tightened around his waist.

It was an embarrassing amount of time before they pulled apart and they were surprised to find that only their friends remained, waiting impatiently for them. 

“Hurry up, lovebirds. We have a party to get to, to celebrate Draco surviving.” Pansy called, starting to lead the group back to the castle. 

“Don’t ever do that again,” Harry said, grabbing Draco’s hand as they started to follow them.

“Why not? You would have done the same thing.” Draco answered.

“Well, I love you and I don’t want you to smash your head open before our first date.”

“What about after our first date?” Draco asked with a grin. 

“I’m serious, Draco.”

“Okay but only if you promise the same thing. I love you too and I would rather not have to quit during our next game to escort you to the hospital wing.” 

“Hmmm, I don’t know.”

Draco smacked Harry on the back of the head. 

“Neither of us is allowed to willingly endanger our lives to catch the snitch. Agreed?” Draco stopped to offer is hand for a handshake.

“Agreed.” Harry took Draco’s hand. They walked in silence for a moment before they started to argue again. 

This fight ended a bit differently but satisfying nonetheless. Let’s just say, they only used one of the beds in their dorm from that point on.


End file.
